Perdendo a rePUTAção e outras coisas
by Death Note do Fandom
Summary: RIPAGEM!Um pseudo-bêbado, uma virgem doida pra dar e mutantes em Konoha, só uma palavra sobre isso amiguinhos: SOCORRO!


**Título original: Sweet Temptation**

**Autor: Mye-chan**

**Link:**http : /www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4070282/1/ b Sweet_b_bTemptation_b

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku, slight NaruHina)/Humor/Fluffy/One Shot

Sinopse: O álcool afeta a mente e a memória, fazendo as pessoas se guiarem por seus instintos mais profundos... _"S-Sasuke-kun! Mantenha a sua __**boca (Tomoyo: Com cheiro de banheiro de buteco.)**__ e principalmente os seus dentes bem longe do meu pescoço__**!"(Sango: Sasukemo dando uma de vamps!) (Ueno54: 'Tá na moda deixa ele, fiquei sabendo que ele até comprou um chapéu igual o do Fiuk.)**_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu não estaria nesta agonia para saber o que vai acontecer pela frente... ú.u **(Tomoyo: Porque por trás ela já deve estar acostumada. kkkkkkk)**

Pois é, eu ressuscitei **(Tomoyo: Ressuscitou? Como assim ressuscitou? Ela é Jesus, Imothep, o que meldeus? O.o)** apenas para vir aqui dedicar esta fic de presente de aniversário (Atrasado, sim, mas não é totalmente minha culpa... ú.u Explicações mais abaixo.) para a **Mitsune S. Black Higurashi**, porque ela merece! ;) Mitsune-chan, feliz aniversário! Este é meu presente para você, junto com um engradado contendo 6 garrafas de 2 litros de coca-cola que o Sasuke-kun irá te entregar pessoalmente! XD (Sasuke: Isso sempre sobra pra mim... ú.u)

**Aviso**: OCC ao extremo, **(Tomoyo: Pelo menos ela é sincera.) **mas creio que devidamente explicado. o: E levíssimas insinuações de sexo. **(Ueno54: Tem tanto sexo nessa fic que me assustei akie kkkkkkkkkk)**(P.S: Devido ao tema, vou deixar a fic classificada como T. Só por precaução**.) (Sango: Isso tudo é só para encher o saco antes mesmo de começar a fic.)**

**Título: Sweet Temptation**

-"Hum... Você é cheirosa**..."(Sango: Geralmente esperamos que as pessoas tomem banho Sasuke-kun, por acaso a Karin chegava perto de você com fundum e você não está acostumado ao cheiro de sabonete?)**

'_Kami-sama...__**' (Tomoyo: A otaquisse começou cedo, e Porque cargas d'água essa idiota enfiou a palavra entre duas apóstrofes?)**_

-"E sua pele é tão macia e quentinha**..."(Tomoyo: Hífen e aspas, HÃ? O.o)**

'_Por quê? Por que o senhor faz isso comigo, Kami?'_

Eram **(Tomoyo: Acode a concordância verbal! Ela acabou de sofrer um golpe de um "m" no lugar errado!)** em momentos assim que Haruno Sakura tentava imaginar como (_'Diabos!'_) ela conseguia se meter em situações como aquela.

Era certo que estando com 19 anos **(Ueno54: Quem com 19 anos tem boa reputação? Ninguém minha filha, você só faz merda nessa idade.)**, tendo uma boa reputação sendo a pupila da Hokage, considerada talvez a segunda melhor médica-nin do País do Fogo, **(Tomoyo: Porrãn! Se a melhor médica do país do fogo é uma pirra de 19, o bagulho vai mal, ein? Quando você fica doente tem que escolher entre a múmia ou a menina que vai te atender usando o resto de band-aid que sobrou da bebê gessinho kkkkkkkkk**) além de possuir uma beleza chamativa - com grandes orbes **(Ueno54: Mania chata de escrever orbes, será que essa palavra parece tão legal assim?) **esmeralda e cabelos num raríssimo

**(Ueno54: Raríssimo não, vamos e venhamos, inexistentel mesmo né!)(Sango: Ueno é porque a mãe da Sakura tomou tinta durante a gravidez você não sabia?Explica o cabelo e o fato dela ser um completa retardada!)** tom rosado, dando a ela um ar angelical e inocente que contrastava com seu corpo bem estruturado e sensual -, era normal ser abordada por onde passasse**. (Tomoyo: Claaaaaro, todos os caminhoneiros se amarram numa magricela com o cabelo roubado de "Meu querido pônei".) (Ueno54: Lazytown faz sucesso.)**

-"Hum... Dá até vontade de morder**..." (Sango: Eu tinha certeza que você não tinha saído da fase de ficar brincando com mordedor!) (Tomoyo: NOJO!)**

Na verdade, era algo que Sakura enfrentava constantemente em seu dia-a-dia, sendo parte de sua rotina fugir ou se livrar de seus fãs e pretendentes indesejados**... (Tomoyo: Autora repetitiva da porra... Já saquei que em Konoha 'tá tão ruim de arrumar mulher que os pedreiros estão passando cantada em algodões-doce ambulantes.)**

-"S-Sasuke-kun! Pare de se esfregar em mim, por favor!"

**(Ueno54: Quem em sã consciência diria essa frase de modo tão calmo? Ou você diz ela de modo rude e firme, sem o por favor, ou o melhor, deixa o Sasuke se esfregar em você e relaxa e goza querida.)**

...Mas definitivamente não era normal ser assediada por Uchiha Sasuke**. (Ueno54: Ele é homem, é normal sim todos um dia caem em primitividade...) (Tomoyo: Ueno querida, "Sasuke" e "homem" numa mesma frase afirmativa é só se for assim: "Sasuke em baixo de outro homem gemendo loucamente com paixão." kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Ueno54: Porra Tomoyo tinha esquecido desse detalhezinho gigante o.o)**

_("Sabe aquele cubo de gelo ambulante que parece ter nascido geneticamente desprovido de hormônios? Bem, esse mesmo."_) **(Ueno54: Sempre soube que o Sasuke tinha algum problema e se não é síndrome de down então é no hormônio mesmo... tsc tsc tsc) (Tomoyo: Nada! É viado mesmo!) (Sango: Olha o preconceito! Ele só é especial!)**

-"Mas eu não consigo me controlar com você assim tão pertinho de mim**..." (Ueno54: Sasuke nunca diria nada no diminutivo! o.o Sooaria estranho. kkkkk) (Sango: É porque de acordo com essa fic a idade mental dele é de 1 a 3 anos!) (Tomoyo: No diminutivo, igual ao pintinho dele.)**

-"Ugh!" –Soltou um gemido de frustração. _'Ele quer me enlouquecer?'(Ueno54: Ele quer te comer querida, ou só ta fazendo cú doce mesmo.)_

O irônico era que se fosse há alguns anos atrás ela estaria se derretendo toda pela atenção recebida**. (Ueno54: Mente não que é feio tá toda derretida que eu sei! Kkk.)** Mas agora ela não era a mesma menininha boba e mimada que vivia correndo atrás do moreno. Havia crescido e amadurecido. Claro que sua paixão pelo mesmo não havia sumido, apenas percebera que não adiantava correr atrás de algo que definitivamente não queria ser alcançado**. (Sango: Essa é regra do pique pega!) (Tomoyo: Só leio: blá, blá e blá.)**

Eram outros tempos e outras circunstâncias. **(Tomoyo: Que frase mais completa e cheia de significados... -.-)**

E, além disso tudo...

...O Uchiha estava totalmente embriagado.

Bem, se formos ver pelo lado positivo**, (Ueno54: Vendo pelo lado positivo ele podia dirigir embriagado e morrer em um trágico acidente de carro.) (Tomoyo: Boa ideia! Mas tem carro em Konoha? O.o) (Ueno54: Pode ser montado num bode mesmo.)** ao menos ela estava tendo a oportunidade – provavelmente única – de vê-lo naquele estado. Quem imaginaria que o ex-vingador seria do tipo bêbado meloso e garanhão**— (Tomoyo: Bora embebedar o emo e cobrar ingresso dele fazendo strip-tease e vomitando em cima de uma mesa! Weeeee \0/) (Sango: Tomoyo, ele faz tudo isso com enorme sensualidade já que ele é o gostosão de Konoha!) (Ueno54: Sango, vômito e sensualidade é a carta na manga do Sasuke) (Sango: Que nojo!kkkkkkkkkkkk)**

-"Ahh!" –Assustou-se e quase largou o moreno, que caminhava sendo sustentado com um braço em volta do pescoço do Haruno, enquanto um braço dela o segurava pela cintura; encarava-o incrédula.

'_Ele acabou de me morder?'_

-"Hum... deliciosa, como imaginei..." –Sorria-lhe de um jeito maroto**. (Tomoyo: Vomitei meu fígado de tanto nojo, urgh.) (Ueno54: Meu fígado tá dizendo oi pro seu fora do corpo Tomoyo-chan.)**

Kami-sama... O que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo**? (Ueno54: Ela ainda fala como se fosse ruim estar sendo assediada por um cara gostoso pra quem você sempre quis dar.)**

-"Vo... você! Mantenha a sua boca e principalmente os seus dentes bem longe do meu pescoço!"

-"Ahh..." –Protestou fazendo um biquinho (_'OMG! Cadê a minha câmera?'_**) (Tomoyo: Acho que esses comentários entre parênteses e apóstrofes são da autora que se auto ripou. O.o).** - "Mas é difícil de resistir à tentação quando ela é tão cheirosa e está assim tão pertinho de mim..."

Realmente, como conseguia se meter em situações como aquela**? (Sango: Tem certeza que você também não bebeu e está tendo amnésia alcóolica?)**Ah , sim, agora se lembrava perfeitamente, era tudo culpa daqueles seus (_"Malditos, desgraçados, irresponsáveis..."_) companheiros de equipe**. (Tomoyo: Um doce de menina essa Sakura, não?)**

_Haviam ido a um barzinho comemorar o sucesso da primeira missão da volta do time 7 como equipe, __**(Tomoyo: Claro! É que antes do time 7 ser uma equipe, eles eram um famoso bonde de funk, DJ Espantalho e suas três piranhas popozudas alucinadas.) (Ueno54: Tenho todos os CDs! -NOT.)**__ após anos de separação, missões de resgate sem sucesso, __**(Ueno54: Porra se nem missão de resgate tá tendo sucesso é porque ja ta na hora de pendura as chuteiras.)**__ combates contra membros da Akatsuki, provações e punições após a volta do último Uchiha vivo sobre a terra. __**(Tomoyo: Ué, os que estão em baixo da terra não contam? Onde está a justiça desse mundo?)**_

_Entraram em um dos barzinhos mais populares e movimentados da vila, e escolheram uma mesa mais afastada para evitar eventuais fangirls e fanboys__**, (Tomoyo: Se queriam evitar os "fãs" pffff, porque diabos escolheram os butecos mais badalados? o.õ Gente mais burra!)**__ entre outras perturbações, afinal, o time 7 composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e, por último, mas não menos importante, Hatake Kakashi, era bem popular e conhecido pela vila__**. (Tomoyo: Mesmo? Achei que o Time 7 era composto pelos bananas de pijamas. ¬¬') (Sango: Já eu achei que ela iria descrever uma receita de bolo ou algo parecido.)**_

_Começaram pedindo bebidas leves, beliscando alguns petiscos, conversando sobre suas vidas e sobre a missão recém sucedida__**. (Tomoyo: Meu, que tédio que essa fic está me dando, daqui a pouco ela vai dar uma de Stephanie Meyer e começar a falar do tempo. ¬¬')**__ Estava um clima __**(Tomoyo: NÃO FALEI?)**__ agradável e descontraído, até Sakura avistar Ino e resolver colocar os assuntos (leia-se: fofocas) em dia._

_E foi nesse intervalo de tempo que a confusão se armou._

_Quando retornou à companhia de seus meninos __**(Ueno54: Seus meninos, não sabia que a Sakura já tinha filhos o.o) (Tomoyo: Talvez minha mente esteja muito suja graças a ripagem da fic da Nani Potter que eu li, mas eu já imaginei que ela era a cafetona do resto do time 7. kkkkkk) (Sango: Pensei numa coisa parecida com isso também. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk),**__ mais ou menos uma meia hora depois, a Haruno se deparou com aquela lamentável cena: várias garrafas de sakê espalhadas sobre a mesa __**(Sango: Pra quem já viu várias fics ruins garrafas de sakê por aí não são nada demais.)**__, Naruto caído no chão, hora gritando hora murmurando coisas sem sentido ("Você vai ver, Teme, eu vou te mostrar meu ultra-mega-poderoso novo jutsu: Ramengan!") ou comprometedoras ("Hinata-chan... Ahh... isso é muito bom..."), Sasuke com o olhar distante – e sonhador? (Tomoyo: Ou é distante ou é sonhador minha filha, a não ser que ele tenha que arrumar mais um par de olhos para cada olhar que você queira descrever.) – totalmente perdido em uma outra dimensão e, por fim, Kakashi aparentemente alheio a tudo isso, lendo seu precioso livrinho enquanto tomava um ou outro sorvo de seu sakê__**. (Ueno54: Caraca, Kakashi tirou a mascara pra beber, ou ele bebe por cima da máscara, fazendo da máscara um tipo de peneira pra bebida?)**_

_A médica-nin piscou algumas vezes e observou a situação chocada:_

_-"O que aconteceu aqui?"__**(Sango: Um urso dançante apareceu pelado e obrigou a todos se embebedar?) **__–Perguntou ao aparentemente único ser lúcido naquele local. __**(Ueno54: Que fique claro o único ser lúcido ali era o urso nu!) (Tomoyo cuspiu o nariz de tanto rir.)**_

_O Hatake nem se deu o trabalho de mudar a expressão do rosto ou fitar a kunoichi de cabelos rosados, apenas respondeu em seu tom entediado de sempre: __**(Tomoyo: Ele usa uma MÁSCARA, mesmo que ele tivesse mudado de expressão você não conseguiria ver, gênio!) (Sango: Você não sabia? Ela tem visão de raio x.)**_

_-"Oh, nada. O Naruto apenas desafiou o Sasuke para ver quem agüentava mais tempo antes de cair e eles terminaram assim."_

_-"E você não fez nada para impedir isso?" __**(Ueno54: E o porque ele faria? Eles já são bem grandinhos pra decidirem tomar um porre loco por ai, provavelmente eles já foram informados que cú de bêbado não tem dono!) (Tomoyo: Vai ver eles estavam mesmo era competindo para ver quem ficava bêbado primeiro e poder da a desculpa de estar "fora de si" e poder ser comido primeiro.)**_

_-"Hum..." -Fez uma expressão pensativa.- "...Não."_

_Sakura estava atônita e indignada com a resposta de seu ex-sensei. Era certo que eles já eram maiores de idade e, portanto, responsáveis pelas próprias ações, mas a indiferença do Hatake a irritou. Começou a lhe dar um sermão sobre responsabilidade e compromisso, __**(Tomoyo: Que chata!)**__ sem nem ao menos notar que o Uchiha, ao ouvir sua voz, "acordava" de seu transe e a fitava com uma expressão... "encantada" seria o termo que melhor se encaixava._

_-"Ei... você vem sempre aqui?" __**(Tomoyo: POOOOOOOOOORRÃN! Quanto anos a autora dessa fic deve ter para escrever uma cantada dessas? 80? 90? 100?)( Ueno54: Melhor se ele dissesse, quer tomar alguma coisa comigo, um banho talvez?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Do jeito que é viadinho ia pedir pra você levar um amigo e/ou seu vibrador! kkkkkk)**_

–_Perguntou com o seu tom mais galanteador, sorrindo sedutoramente._

_A Haruno congelou imediatamente, parando o seu sermão – que, aliás, o Hatake nem prestava atenção – e encarando o ex-vingador incrédula. Piscou várias vezes __**(Ueno54: Você já ouviu falar da síndrome dos olhos secos Sakura? É melhor visitar um medico urgente hemm!)**__ e demorou alguns segundos até perceber que, não, aquilo não era um genjutsu, muito menos fruto de sua imaginação e, sim, o Uchiha estava falando com ela. __**(Tomoyo: Credo! Ela parece aquelas grupies retardadas!)**_

_-"Kakashi..."_

_-"Hum?" –Perguntou despreocupado, ainda com a sua atenção voltada para o seu livro._

_-"O Sasuke-kun... ele..." –Fez uma pausa dramática e respirou fundo antes de continuar.- "Ele acabou de me passar uma cantada! Barata, sim, mas ainda assim uma cantada!" –Declarou histérica e com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Sasuke permanecia sorrindo "inocentemente" sem desviar sua atenção de cima dela. __**(Tomoyo: Eu estou imaginando o Sasuke com cara de quem tem síndrome de down. -.-)**_

_-"...E daí?" –Parecia nem se abalar._

_-"Como assim 'E daí', Kakashi? __**(Ueno54: Mas porque ela acha que o Kakashi tem responsabilidade por todos os atos dos garotos hemm? Coisa chata meu.)**__ Estou falando de Uchiha Sasuke, lembra-se? O cubo de gelo desprovido de hormônios! Ele. Está. Flertando. Comigo! Haruno Sakura, a companheira de equipe irritante e ex-fangirl!" __**(Tomoyo: *chuta o ex*)**_

_O Hatake levantou o olhar preguiçosamente de sua leitura predileta, fitando rapidamente o Uchiha para logo desviar seu olhar para a Haruno._

_-"Bem, já era hora." –E voltou ao que fazia anteriormente, escondendo embaixo de sua máscara uma sorriso discreto. __**(Ueno54: Antes ele tava bebendo pra cacete, e agora já colocou a mascara no rosto? Porque? Que estranho isso. o.o) (Tomoyo: Esse olhar raio-x da Sakura é de veneta, só funciona quando a autora acha propício, típico de fic trash.)**_

_A médica-nin não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Será que era só ela que achava aquilo totalmente SURREAL? Porque nem em seus sonhos conseguira protagonizar uma situação assim... Começou então a descontar toda a sua frustração em Kakashi, afinal, era culpado por não ter ao menos tentado impedir que aquilo ocorresse... Sem contar que era o único "consciente" na mesa. Mas o Hatake parecia mais interessado no que o Uchiha aprontava, e seus olhos bem treinados não perdiam um único movimento do moreno. Este, gradativamente, aproximava-se com sua cadeira para perto de onde a Haruno permanecia de pé, alheia a tudo isso__**. (Ueno54: Ué mas o cara já não tava do lado dela? Como se aproximou ainda mais, arrastando a cadeira? Cenas mentais hilárias do Sasuke arrastando a cadeira de bar. kkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Ueno, é que todo mundo é mutante nessa fic, a Sakura tem o olhar raio-x, o Sasuke fica em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e talz, até essa fic tem poderes mutantes, tem o poder de ser absurdamente chata!)**_

_Então aproveitou para dar o bote__**. (Ueno54: Sasuke nunca deixou as cobras do tio Oro para trás... tsc tsc tsc.) ( Sango: Todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke ama umas cobras!) (Tomoyo: Ele adora ver a cobra subir! kkkkkkkkk)**_

_Sakura sentiu-se ser puxada pela cintura, e quando deu por si, estava sentada no colo de seu companheiro de equipe e paixão de infância, __**(Tomoyo: Caaara, como ela repete isso! Meu, é cansativo! E acho que todos já notaram que tantos adjetivos é só para que o parágrafo tenha mais que meia linha. u.u) **__enquanto este permanecia com o mesmo sorriso matreiro de antes._

_-"Opa! Acho que pesquei um dos grandes..." __**(Ueno54: Eu realmente não consigo achar o nexo mesmo que lógico dessa frase o.o) (Sango: Era pra ser uma daquelas cantadas de pedreiro? Alguém por favor de um curso intensivo de cantadas pra essa menina.) (Tomoyo: Mye-chan querida, chame sua neta para te ajudar com cantadas do século XXI nas fics, não é só porque você vê Naruto no Bom dia e Cia, que você é jovem!)**_

_A kunoichi rosada não poderia estar mais chocada. Encarou sem palavras àqueles orbes __**(Ueno54: Orbes again? o.o Oxi! )**__ negros que sempre a encantaram com seus mistérios por alguns segundos, até virar-se de supetão na direção do ninja mascarado, com um pedido mudo de ajuda: __**(Ueno54: Virar-se quem virou? Os orbes, o garçom? Quem? Pelamorrr!)**_

_-"Kakashi!"_

_-"Bem, acho que é melhor encerrarmos a noite por aqui." __**(Tomoyo: Genten! Ele é Deus! Ele decide quando não é mais noite e quando deve ser dia! Choquei! .0.)**__ –Disse já levantando-se.- "Sakura, você cuida do Sasuke já que ele parece apreciar a sua companhia. Eu cuido do Naruto. __**(Tomoyo: Sooocoorro Kishimoto! Kakashi vai tirar o cabacinho do Naruto! Todos nós sabemos que esse é um dever do Sasuke!)**__ Ja na!" –E sem esperar ou sequer permitir que a Haruno protestasse, sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça levando o Uzumaki consigo, deixando uma Sakura sentindo-se abandonada e um Sasuke mais do que satisfeito._

_-"Hum... Agora somos só nós dois__**..." (Ueno54: Não entendo porque o Kakashi pode simplesmente sumir com o Naruto e a Sakura tem que arrastar o cara pela rua a noite toda, ela também é ninja porra!) (Tomoyo: Como eu já disse, os poderes da Sakura só funcionam quando a autora bem entende, Classic Trash.)**_

E era por isso que a Haruno se encontrava naquele momento acompanhando um embriagado Uchiha até a casa deste**. (Sango: Bêbado só dá problema!) (Tomoyo: Autora retardada também!)**

Era certo que sempre quis ser o centro das atenções do prodígio. E também era certo que sempre sonhara em ouvir palavras doces vindas do **mesmo (Tomoyo: POORRA! Mas esse treco não estava em 3ª pessoa? Será que toda maldita fic que a gente ripar a autora maldita vai fazer isso comigo?) (Sango: Nossa agora cantadas de pedreiro viraram palavras doces. Eu até já vejo romantismo "graças a autora" em "Você é o olvo que faltava na minha malmita"!)**. Mas não daquele jeito, não naquelas circunstâncias. Queria que ele estivesse no mínimo consciente do que estava falando. Sem contar que, aquilo tudo, suas **açõeos (Ueno54: Açõeos é uma palavra nova ok, gente?) (Sango: Clássico de autora trash ficar inventado neologias.)** e suas palavras eram tão... anti-Sasuke. E por mais defeitos que o moreno tivesse, era por aquele cara frio, reservado e carrancudo, mas que no fundo escondia um bom coração e uma alma carente, que era apaixonada.

-"Aonde você está me levando?"

-"Para casa**." (Ueno54: Pro inferno, on the highway to hell!) ****(Tomoyo: HIIIIIGHWAY TO HELL! *cantando/gritando junto*)**

-"Para nossa casa?" **(Ueno54: Cara ele tá bêbado e não chapado de maconha ou ácido, ele ainda deve ter consciência de pelo menos que eles não moram juntos. kkkk)**

-"Não, para SUA casa. E depois de te entregar direitinho, eu vou para MINHA casa." **(Tomoyo: E.T., telefone, minha caaaaaasa.)**

-"Ahh... Por quê? A minha cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois..." –Mostrou-lhe um sorriso sugestivo.

-"Sasuke-kun!"

-"Okay, okay... Como você é difícil..." –Suspirou, mas logo sorriu maroto**.(Ueno54: Eita bêbado que mais suspira! -.-) (Tomoyo: Estou rezando para que na próxima vez ele se engasgue com a saliva e morra.) (Sango: Capotou de ri com o comentário da Tomoyo.)** - "Eu gosto disso."

Sakura o encarou inexpressiva por alguns segundos, mas decidiu por permanecer calada. Aquela conversa não daria em nada...

Em poucos minutos – cheios de provocações por parte de Sasuke **-, (Tomoyo: Porque tem um virgúla do lado do hífen? O.o)** eles conseguiram chegar ao bairro Uchiha sem nenhum problema. (Exceto, claro, se descontar quando o Uchiha quase mandou alguns caras ao hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau por estarem "_de olho em propriedade alheia_".) **(Ueno54: Mas não 'tava sendo carregado porque não se aguentava em pé? Como foi lutar? No máximo se largado ele cairia e dormiria no chão feito um mendigo bêbado.) (Tomoyo: Ueno querida, você está numa fic Trash, é como aquele programa da Eliana, que também é trash, "Tudo é possível"!)**

A médica-nin tirou as chaves reservas que **carregava (Ueno54: Porque diabos o Sasuke daria chaves da casa dele justamente pra Sakura? Será que ele 'tava bêbado também no momento do ocorrido?) (Tomoyo: Na verdade ele só deu as chaves dele para os machos da vila, só que a Sakura roubou a cópia do Lee.)** – pois o moreno mal se lembrava que tinha uma casa, ou melhor dito, uma mansão – e abriu a porta de entrada principal.

-"Esta é a minha casa?"

-"É sim, Sasuke-kun."

-"Nossa, que enorme..."A Haruno apenas revirou os olhos ante tal comentário e adentrou a residência sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-"Mas como você abriu a porta? Eu deixei ela aberta**?" (Ueno54: O bêbado que mais raciocina, isso não é verdade não hemm pessoal.) (Tomoyo: Isso crianças, escutem a voz da experiência! XP)**

-"Não, Sasuke-kun. Foi com as minhas chaves reservas."

-"Você tem as chaves da minha casa?" –Perguntou com um adorável e quase surreal ar inocente.- "Como você tem as chaves da minha casa?"

-"Você as me deu, não se lembra**?" (Ueno54: o Sasuke deve 'tá passando por um momento grave de alcoolismo.)**–Agora tentava, a muito esforço, levar o Uchiha escada acima em direção ao seus aposentos.- "Para que eu _'deixasse de irritá-lo batendo na sua porta irritantemente'_quando vinha visitá-lodurante o seu período de prisão domiciliar." **(Ueno54: A minha vizinha também sempre me enche me chamando no portão, vou dar uma cópia da minha chave pra ela... -n) (Tomoyo: Ainda acho que a minha suposição faz muito mais sentido. u.u)**

Sasuke então pareceu se lembrar do ocorrido, sorrindo orgulhoso de seus próprios atos, ao que Sakura apenas revirou os olhos.

-"Eu fiz isso, não fiz?" **(Tomoyo: Você só distribuiu as chaves da sua casa para os machos da vila, não é como se tivesse salvo um bebê de um prédio em chamas!)**

Conseguiram finalmente chegar ao segundo andar da enorme mansão, tarefa que normalmente era tão simples para a Haruno, mas que havia se tornado tão exaustiva carregando o peso de um segundo corpo – já que o moreno parecia jogar todo o seu peso sobre ela propositalmente**. (Ueno54: Porque é que ela não desaparece numa nuvem de fumaça hemm? Hemm?) (Tomoyo: Fic Trash, Ueno, já disse!)** Encaminharam-se para a suíte principal, onde o aposento do ex-**vingador (Tomoyo: Sou só eu que acho esse negócio de "ex-vingador" puta brega?)** se encontrava, e, quando alcançaram a enorme e confortável cama de casal, a médica-nin praticamente largou o Uchiha sobre esta, **(Ueno54: Está o que? Oh Deus, eu nunca sei de nada!) caindo esparramada ao lado deste. (Tomoyo: Este, desde, aquele, aquele outro... http : /twixar . com/XtcDceeXedjO)**

Estava exausta. Física e psicologicamente.

Fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego e as forças antes de partir. Quando já estava com a respiração se normalizando, porém, sentiu algo que a fez quase parar de respirar: um peso sobre o colchão emoldurando a sua forma e uma respiração **quente (Ueno54: Provavelmente com muito fedor de uísque, sakê, gim, vodka e sei lá o que.) (Tomoyo: Eca! Bafo de bebum!)** sobre a sua face. Imediatamente abriu os olhos e se deparou com um sorriso maroto e duas pérolas **( Ueno54: Só eu que acho esse lance de pérolas super gay?) (Tomoyo: Pérola Negra? *0* *cantando* Se eu soubesse que ia ser assiiiiiiim tudo por nadaaaaaa...) (Sango: Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim tudo por nada...) (Ueno54: Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim, me juntei ao coro *.*)** negras a encarando.

-"S-Sasuke-kun! O que está fazendo? Saia de cima de mim agora mesmo**!" (Sango: Olha a mentira menina você uma ninja "a melhor medica-nin daí, não pode tirar um bêbado de cima de você? Eu sei muito bem que você quer que o Sasuke esfregue a sua cobra em você!) (Tomoyo: Cobra, há! Aposto que é uma minhoquinha! kkkkkkkkkk)**

-"Nyaa... **(Ueno54: Sasuke não fala nyaaa ele não é uma otakinha fresca, mesmo que eu tenha minhas duvidas.) (Tomoyo: Ela estava inspirada naquele filler dos gatos que a Sango me fez ver. kkkkkkkk) **não quero..." –E aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do dela. A Haruno, por instinto talvez, virou-o rapidamente para o lado, fazendo com que os lábios do Uchiha se encontrassem com sua bochecha corada.

À princípio sentiu-se aliviada (e levemente decepcionada consigo mesma por deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar), **(Ueno54: Decide minha filha ou quer dar ou não quer dar.)** mas não foram apenas os lábios quentes do moreno que tocaram o seu rosto, logo dentes arranhavam de leve sua pele de pêssego, **(Tomoyo: Minha querida, suas metáforas são muito podres!)** seguida alternadamente por uma língua úmida (**Ueno54: Se a língua não estivesse úmida ele estaria numa puta forte desidratação.) **Sentiu uma eletricidade correr por sua espinha e todo o ar tornar-se mais denso. Teve que se segurar para não soltar um gemido de prazer diante de tal carícia, mas conseguiu forças para se pronunciar:

-"Sasuke-kun, p-pare com isso!"

-"Ahh, agora que está ficando mais divertido? Não mesmo**..." (Ueno54: Provavelmente a autora nunca lidou com um bêbado mor antes, mas eles não costumam dizer frases claras e completas oks?) (Tomoyo: E de novo, a voz da experiência kkkkkkk Ok, parei.) (Ueno54: Nessa vida o que se tem realmente é só experiência. -n kkkkkkkkkk)** –E continuou descendo beijos do seu rosto ao pescoço, passando pelo seu ouvido e dando uma leve mordiscada. Parou e respirou fundo propositalmente ali, fazendo outra corrente elétrica estalar e um formigueiro correr em seu estômago.

Kami-sama... Seria tão fácil usar sua superforça para empurrá-lo de cima de **si (Ueno54: Seria super fácil se ela tivesse usado a super força pra carregá-lo esse tempo todo que ela jogou fora o arrastando, porra!) (Sango: É eu queria saber porque você ainda não fez isso, aposto que quer ver a minhoquinha como a Tomoyo disse!)**... Se ao menos ela conseguisse se concentrar em acumular o chakra necessário para não machucá-lo e se seu corpo não respondesse tão bem ao toque suave do Uchiha**... (Tomoyo: Porra, se tivesse um bêbado babão em cima de mim, a primeira coisa que eu iria querer é machucar o imbecil!)**

De repente, sentiu uma necessidade enorme de corresponder às carícias, de beijar aqueles lábios que faziam maravilhas em sua **pele (Ueno54: Aqueles lábios moles, porque bêbado sempre fica com a boca mole. kkk), (Tomoyo: "Maravilhas na sua pele" SHAUSHUALASHAUSHUADIS Que podre, meu! Parece frase de propaganda de hidratante de segunda.)** de acariciar com a sua aquela língua brincalhona, de roubar o ar de seus pulmões como ele fazia com **os (Ueno54: ''Os ar'' só eu que reparei nisso akie?) (Tomoyo: Ela deve ser "dos interior". shuahsuahushaus)** dela. E quando se deu por si, **(Tomoyo: "Se deu por si" Beta, please!)** estava beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, **(Ueno54: Essa da "vida" já ta mais batida que canela de mulekinho que joga pelada na rua de casa. ¬¬)** daquele momento, daquele roce, daquele calor. E não se sentia culpada por isso.

...Até que o ar faltou e eles **(Sango: Morreram?) (Tomoyo: Por favor! Por favor!)** tiveram que se separar.

-"Viu como é bom? É só se deixar levar... e eu farei você alcançar o céu, carinho**, (Ueno54: Vomitei no carinho, ou melhor, vomitei na frase toda ai meu estômago! uiii) (Sango: Estou com você Ueno, essa frase me fez vomitar tambem blerg!) (Tomoyo riu tanto com a breguisse de autora que vomitou os próprios olhos.) (Sango: Seu corpo é esquisito! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)** prometo..."

Aquela insinuação era extremamente sexy e encantadora, **(Ueno54: Se um cara me dissesse isso eu rachava de rir kkkkkkkkkkkk tonnn secsiiiii hohhohohoho.)** e a proposta era tentadora demais**. (Sango: Te levar ao paraíso isso qualquer um pode fazer. É muito simples alguém tem uma faca? Eu vou mandar a autora agora para o paraíso!) (Tomoyo: Claro, porque nem tio Luciraldo merece essa garota.)** Mas aquilo também a fez se lembrar dos motivos pelos quais ela não podia e muito menos devia se entregar a ele: Sasuke estava embriagado demais e, portanto, não era consciente de suas ações**; (Ueno54: Agora ele 'tá embriagado demais, mas antes pra terminar sentenças perfeitas, não? Como isso?)** e ela ainda era **virgem (Ueno54: Mentira ninguém mais é virgem kkk, e esse treco de Sakura virgem em fic já deu o que tinha que dar, ou não. o.o) (Tomoyo: Ueno, você tem que se decidir se ela deu ou não deu. kkkkkkkk)** e, sendo a pessoa romântica que era, sonhava com uma primeira vez especial**. (Sango: Como toda criança de doze anos...) (Ueno54: Romântico em cima da mesa de sinuca três enfiada acabou, by Carrie Bradshaw.) (Sango: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo bate a cabeça no chão de tanto rir.)**

-"Sasuke-kun, c-chega! Você não está em seu estado normal e irá se arrepender quando acordar amanhã e perceber a burrada que fez..." **(Ueno54: Homem enfia o periquito em qualquer buraco e nunca se arrepende queridinha. u.u)(Tomoyo: /FATÃO!)**

O Uchiha preferiu ignorar o protesto e voltou a beijá-la tão apaixonadamente quanto da primeira vez. Passava a língua por todos os cantos de sua **boca ( Ueno54: O dente ciso não ficou de fora né? Coitadinho!) (Tomoyo: Estou imaginando ele rodando língua na boca da cabelo de algodão doce como se fosse um ventilador, ECA!) (Ueno54: Risos eternos Tomoyo-chan.) (Sango: Sasuke dando uma de escova de dentes! Eca.) (Tomoyo: Não deixou faltar nenhuma afta, deu uma lambidinha em cada uma, ui! kkkkkkkkkkkkk)** vez ou outra mordiscava seu lábio inferior, enquanto uma mão apoiava o peso de seu corpo para não esmagar o pequeno (porém bem treinado) corpo da kunoichi **(Sango: Sempre o corpo bem treinado por isso sem celulite!)** abaixo de si, **(Ueno54: Ele é mó baleia pra esmagá-la... ¬¬)** e a outra acariciava a pele embaixo da blusa e apertava levemente um de seus seios por cima do sutiã**. (Ueno54: Conselho: se você não quer dar, não deixe o cara bêbado pegar nos seus peitos, ao menos que você tenha a intenção de dar, oks?) (Tomoyo: Manual de sobrevivência com bêbados babões, por Ueno54. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Ueno54: Breve em capa dura.)**

Sentiu **(Ueno54: Como ele conseguiu sentir isso? Não seria ouviu? Dúvidas, dúvidas...) **ela abafar um gemido em sua garganta, e sorriu durante o beijo.

-"Eu nunca me arrependeria de algo que quero há tanto tempo..." –Sussurrou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.- "Como eu poderia me arrepender se é com você que eu sonho todas as noites? Se é o seu cheiro que eu quero ter impregnado em minha cama, em minha pele; se são nos seus lábios que eu quero me afogar todas os dias? Se é você, Sakura, que ocupa os meus pensamentos a todo o momento**...?"(Tomoyo: Vomitei meu útero, serião pessoal /sick) (Sango: Não pense que é amor queridinha só por que ele pensa em você enquanto se masturba!)(Ueno54: Sango-chan comprou o manual. repito again, ele tava bêbado mor e bêbado mor não... Vamos lá pessoal digam o resto da frase... Não diz coisa com coisa, como o Naruto no começo da fic aquele sim é um bêbado de verdade que precisa ser carregado.)(Tomoyo: Dei uma lidinha no manual aqui, e tenho certeza que isso aí que ele disse era a tradução de uma música country.)**

Levantou o rosto e encarou os orbes **(Ueno54: Nem vou falar nada, orbessssss O.O)** esverdeados abaixo de si, com algo em seu olhar que a **Haruno (Sango: Tem um cisco no seu olho?)** pôde distinguir como um misto entre desejo, carinho e... amor? Bem, talvez não amor, não queria se iludir e se magoar depois**.(Ueno54: Se você não ama dificilmente vai ter carinho, então sobrou só desejo, já que ela não quer acreditar no amor, vamos ser contundentes aki por favor?) (Tomoyo: Você já abriu as pernas fia, ele tá pouco se lixando pro resto.)** Mas poderia ser paixão, e aquilo era tudo o que bastava para ela ceder ao desejo de ambos e se entregar ao homem de sua vida, em uma noite que talvez pudesse ser esquecida por ele, mas que sempre estaria presente nas memórias dela, como um tesouro, um presente **( Ueno54: É sempre um presente você perder a virgindade com um bêbado.) **... Talvez o único que receberia dele**. (Sango: Aprendam com a Sakura dar a sua chaninha para um bêbado é uma mémoria maravilhosa.) (Tomoyo capotou de rir com o comentário de Sango e Ueno54)**

.:oOo:.

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo de leve em seu rosto sereno, **(Sango: Imaginei os raios de sol acordando você aos tapas tipo. "Levanta vagabundo!") (Tomoyo: Já eu, imaginei um sol bem gay com a a mão brilhando in a dudu cullen way, tirando a uma luvinha de lantejoulas e batendo na cara dela kkkkkkkkkkkkk)**ouvindo o canto dos pássaros celebrando o começo de um novo dia. Abriu os olhos se deparando com uma habitação que não era a sua e sentindo uns fortes braços rodearem possessivamente a sua cintura. Sorriu recordando a noite anterior, havia sido com certeza um momento memorável: o Uchiha havia cumprido com sua promessa, fazendo-a alcançar o céu não apenas uma, mas sim várias vezes**. (Ueno54: Uiaaa Sasuke e seus orgasmos múltiplos, quer dar uma passada aki em casa querido? Mas venha bêbado oks ;D) (Tomoyo: A Ueno já descobriu o segredinho do Sasuke, pra pegar mulher só bêbado mesmo kkkkkkkkk)**

Sentia-se leve, aliviada e feliz, como se tivesse esperado por aquele momento a vida toda **(Ueno54: Que sonho de vida mais fútil, dar uma bimbada. kkk),** o que, de certa forma, era verdade. Estar nos braços de seu amado era tudo o que sempre sonhou. Mas agora que a adrenalina do momento passava e sua mente voltava a funcionar propriamente sem a distração dos beijos do Uchiha**, (Ueno54: Cara mas a adrenalina já devia ter passado a horas já que ela dormiu, não é?) **uma nova onda de insegurança surgia para levar toda a felicidade que sentia... Será que o Uchiha estava falando sério? Será que ele se lembraria de algo que passara na noite anterior entre eles? Será que ele não ficaria decepcionado com ela por ter se aproveitado de um momento de pouca lucidez do rapaz? **(Ueno54: Como assim ela se aproveitou? Foi ele que tava apertando os peitos dela enquanto a prendia na cama, porra!) (Sango: Mas é ele o bêbado anormal que pode falar palavras inteiras, e pode ser forçado, já que cu de bêbado não tem dono.) (Ueno54: Sango kkkkkkkkkk bate aki o/)(Tomoyo: Engraçado, porque ela me pareceu bem conformada em ser somente "one night stand".)**E o pior... Será que ele não a expulsaria de sua vida para sempre**? (Tomoyo: Sinto que essa frase quer dizer exatamente o contrário que a autora pretendia. Beta please²!) (Ueno54: Há, claro que expulsaria, afinal, todo mundo odeia seu "fuck friend''!)**

Não sabia se agüentaria a rejeição depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de toda a dedicação e tantos dias e noites que passara derrubando lágrimas, jurando para si mesma que aquela seria a última vez que choraria pelo Uchiha, tentando reprimir ao máximo seus sentimentos.

Sentiu uma angústia enorme a abater e um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Talvez...

Talvez fosse melhor esquecer o que passou entre eles e sumir dali antes que o moreno acordasse. Se tivesse sorte, ele não se lembraria de **nada (Ueno54: Esse papo de bêbado esquecer das coisas é migué, hemm) (Tomoyo: Que bixa mais indecisa! Quer que ele lembre ou não, cacete?) (Tomoyo: E ouçam a voz da experiência, again. kkkkkk)** e eles poderiam voltar a ser apenas amigos. Ele viveria a vida dele, encontraria a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo a reconstruir seu clã e seria feliz. Ela voltaria a vida reprimida de antes e torceria de longe pela felicidade dele. **(Ueno54: Óh Santa Sakura do cabelo de algodão doce!) (Sango: Vamos canonizá-la querida, você abusa do pobre e pensa que se ele esquecer todos voltam ao normal com a sua vidinha oh você é minha heroína ! Not)**

Caso ele se lembrasse de algo, poderia tentar aproveitar-se da mente traiçoeira do moreno em seu estado de embriaguez, fazendo-o achar que tudo não passara apenas de um sonho. **(Sango: O típico foi só um sonho pra bêbado dormir hein!) (Ueno54: Nem chapado de um monte de maconha você esquece das coisas, ok?) (Tomoyo: Mais voz da experiência, agora ela vai escrever o "Manual de sobrevivência com drogados que vêem homenzinhos verdes". kkkkkkk ) (Ueno54: Vai sair em breve com capa dura também ;D) (Sango: Eu vou pra porta da livraria esperar para comprar o meu! )**

Ou poderia continuar ali, aproveitando mais alguns minutos a sensação de ter aqueles braços fortes a abraçando e imaginado ser amada assim como o amava **(Ueno54: Ué mas ela não tinha ficado dias chorando pra esquecê-lo e não amá-lo mais?)**... E depois enfrentar o moreno e correr o risco de nunca mais poder se perder naqueles orbes tão profundos... **(Tomoyo: "Orbes profundos" *vomita a janta*) (Ueno54: Nem falo mais nada de orbes akie...)**

Estava decidido! Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e garantir que pudesse permanecer ao seu lado... Nem que tivesse que ajudar a fazer o parto da futura geração do clã Uchiha**. (Tomoyo:****http: /twixar . com/k7sSeJpDtG8****)**

Cautelosamente, para não despertar o moreno, desprendeu-se de seu abraço, despedindo-se mentalmente daquela sensação calorosa. Provavelmente para sempre. Estava quase conseguindo sair da cama quando se sentiu ser puxada novamente, e os braços que a abraçavam anteriormente a acurralarem contra a cama. Encarou assustada e temerosa as pérolas negras que tanto amava. **(Ueno54: Pérolas again OMG!) (Sango: Novamente "Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim...")** A expressão séria em sua face delatava o seu aborrecimento.

-"Aonde você pensa que vai**?" (Sango: Fugir depois de uma noite de sexo com múltiplos orgasmos com você bêbado?) (Ueno54: Fazer um xixii rápido querido, porque não pode?)**

Os pensamentos da Haruno estavam a mil por hora. O que fazer? O que dizer? Ele queria uma explicação, queria saber o que ela estava fazendo ali na cama dele e, pelo visto, percebeu que ela pretendia escapar sem fornecer essas informações**. (Tomoyo: Porra, para quem acabou de acordar de uma noitada as sinapses dela são mais rápidas do que as do batman!) (Ueno54: E a ressaca guys?)**

Sem poder se conter mais encarando aqueles orbes **(Tomoyo: Orbes, orbes, orbes,... Será que ela não conhece a palavra OLHOS?) **inquisidores, deixou que as lágrimas que tanto se esforçava em conter rolassem livres por sua face alva.

-"M-me desculpe... me p-perdoe, por favor..." **(Ueno54: Sim sim, você é esmagada por um bêbado que pega nos seus peitos e ainda pede desculpas é claro ¬¬)–**Os soluços e a angústia enroscavam as palavras em sua garganta; era o fim, só lhe restava contar a verdade.- "E-eu... A culpa foi minha, você estava b-bêbado e não sabia o que fazia e eu não d-deveria ter me aproveitado da situação**..." (Ueno54: Hummm Sakura aproveitadora oh bixa máaa! kkkk)**

-"..." -Sasuke ainda a encarava sério, com um brilho misterioso no olhar que ela só pôde identificar como ódio e decepção**. (Sango: Realmente ele deve estar decepcionadíssimo pela noite, ele esperava que fosse o Naruto no seu lugar!) (Tomoyo: Sangozinha, você leu meus pensamentos *0*)**

-"Eu s-sei que você deve estar me odiando agora, por ter t-traído a sua confiança... E sei que o que e-eu fiz não tem perdão..." –Tentava engolir o soluço, mas era mais forte do que ela.- "Mas eu q-queria apenas que você soubesse que... tudo o que eu fiz foi porque eu ainda..." –Respirou fundo, tentando depositar todos os seus sentimentos naquela declaração, pois provavelmente seria a última que ela faria para ele.- "...eu ainda te amo**." (Tomoyo; Vomitei, meu rim. Just saying...) (Sango: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh coitada! Aff.)**

Seguiu-se alguns instantes de silêncio, no qual a Haruno não teve coragem de encarar a face de seu objeto de afeição e este parecia pensativo, como se estivesse travando uma batalha dentro de si**. (Sango: Dava até pra ouvir o som das espadas néh! Ele estava pensando fico com essa sem graça ou declaro o meu amor pelo Naruto?) Estava envergonhada e arrependida de seus atos. (Tomoyo: Aiiin não devia ter dado a lolinha tão fácil assim! Devia ter pedido um colar de diamantes antes!)** Naquele momento lamentava não ter ouvido a voz da razão e ter deixado se levar por seus sentimentos. Agora estava tudo perdido, a amizade e a confiança que levaram tanto tempo para serem conquistadas haviam sido jogadas fora por uma noite de prazer... Era certo que havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida**, (Ueno54: Repetindo, a melhor noite da sua vida é dar pra um bêbado que 'provavelmente' não lembra de nadica?) (Tomoyo: Só leio: blá, blá blá, encheção de linguiça, blá, blá.)** mas o preço a se pagar era muito alto. **(Ueno54: Que preço meu? Foi só uma bimbadinha bêbada. Não é como se tivesse assassinado um bebê! o.o)**

Agora teria que encarar as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

-"Sasuke-kun..." –Começou baixo, a voz rouca por causa do choro agora um pouco mais acalmado.- "Eu sei... que você está decepcionado comigo... e que o fato de eu te amar não justifica os meus atos..." **(Ueno54: Claro que justifica, você queria dar ele queria comer, fecho!)** –Tentou ler o que seus orbes diziam, mas estes agora se encontravam cerrados. Resolveu continuar mesmo assim, já havia tomado uma decisão.- "E por isso eu prometo sumir da sua vida. Para sempre."

O Uchiha abriu os orbes imediatamente na menção dessas palavras. Sua expressão sempre tão ilegível agora demonstrava espanto e... medo? Não, não poderia ser isso... As janelas de sua alma estavam pintadas em um misto de sentimentos, formando uma mancha incompreensível**. (Tomoyo: De onde essa garota Tira essas coisas? É tudo TÃO BREGA!) (Ueno54: Livro de banca de revista fuleira de esquina.)**

-"Eu só gostaria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amarei e estarei torcendo pela sua felicidade de qualquer lugar que eu estiver." **(Ueno54: Tá boommm kkk sei...)**

-"Sakura..."

-"Espero que você consiga encontrar a pessoa certa para te fazer feliz**..." (Ueno54: Um macho bem gostoso e suculento!) (Sango: Ele já encontrou é o Naruto desde sempre!)**

-"..."

-"E quero que saiba que essa noite que passamos juntos será um dos meus grandes tesouros que carregarei comigo para sempre." **(Ueno54: Seja mais difícil mulher!) (Tomoyo: Se eu fosse um cara e uma mina me viesse com uma papo desses eu provavelmente riria até vomitar meus próprios testículos. kkkkkkkkkkkk)**

Enxugou as lágrimas e tentou se levantar empurrando levemente o Uchiha de cima de si, mas se assustou ao encontrar resistência. Encarou com um olhar questionador o moreno.

-"Terminou o que tinha para me falar?" –Perguntou com sua voz firme e imponente. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, levemente assustada.- "Bem, então agora é a minha vez."

Sakura desviou o olhar, imaginando que agora receberia a bronca e as palavras de repreensão. Imaginou que conseguiria escapar sem ouvi-las, mas pelo visto tinha se enganado. Sasuke então a forçou a encará-lo puxando suavemente com uma das mãos o rosto da médica-nin.

-"Sakura, ao contrário do que você esteja imaginando, eu me lembro perfeitamente o que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite."(**Sango: 'Tá vendo Sakura ele é um bêbado consciente!)** –Sakura arregalou os olhos incrédula.- "E por mais que minhas ações estivessem em desacordo com o meu caráter **(Ueno54: O caráter dele não é pegar mulher, sabia!)** por causa da bebida, tudo o que eu te falei era verdade. Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu. Não por mim, ao menos. Como eu te disse, eu sempre... sonhei com esse momento, de ter você em meus braços**." (Tomoyo: *lixando as unhas* Uhum, próximo.)**–Parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade em confessar-lhe essas coisas.- "Mas você merecia uma primeira vez especial, em um momento especial**." (Sango: Ele é um bêbado tão consciente que sabe que essa foi a primeira vez dela. O.o) (Ueno54: Cara como ele descobriu? Ela tinha hímen elástico? o.o)**–Acariciou a bochecha rosada da kunoichi abaixo de si, encarando-a com ternura no olhar.- "Você merecia alguém especial. E não eu**." (Ueno54: Sim, o Sasuke adora se auto degradar. -n)**

Ela fez menção de protestar, mas o Uchiha a **(Ueno54: A interferiu? o.o)** interferiu com um sorriso. **(Tomoyo: Como é que ele interferiu ela de fazer alguma coisa com um sorriso? Arrancou a dentadura e jogou na cara dela? O.o) (Ueno54: Depois dessa nunca pararei de rir.)**

-"Mas acho que o meu lado egoísta e possessivo falou mais alto** (Ueno54: E quando é que não fala?o.o)**. E agora que tenho você aqui onde eu sempre quis, não pretendo deixá-la escapar assim tão facilmente." –Concluiu com um sorriso maroto**. (Sango: Sobre o Sorriso Maroto "Quando o vidro embaçar, e você vier pra me abraçar..Quando o sol se esconder, vê se você para pra entender..."!)**

A Haruno estava sem palavras, tudo aquilo parecia tão irreal... Mas não era. O brilho nos olhos do Uchiha denunciava muitas coisas que antes ele tentava esconder: carinho, ternura, adoração, admiração, desejo, mas principalmente... Amor. Agora conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as emoções do moreno**. (Tomoyo: AAAAARRRGH!) (Ueno54: As emoções do moreno são, raiva, vingança e desprezo.)**

Começou a chorar novamente**, (Ueno54: Porra ela chorava por tudo quando tinha 12 anos não agora.) **mas desta vez de felicidade, e abraçou-o forte. Sasuke então rolou para o lado, levando a garota junto a si, ficando por baixo dela e retribuindo o abraço.

-"Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! Te amo muito, muito mesmo! E não quero sair do seu lado! Nunca!"

Sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se feliz e aliviado; nem quando conseguira finalmente acabar com o **psicótico (Ueno54: Cara não fala assim do tachinhuu ele fez tudo aquilo por amooorrrrr! É o amorrrrrrrr!)** do seu irmão sentira-se assim. E essa era uma sensação muito boa.

Afagou os cabelos macios e cheirosos dela aspirando sua essência natural, que, como tudo nela, era doce. Aquele aroma, aquele calor... lhe transmitiam uma paz tão aconchegante... **(Tomoyo: PEEEEEN Sasuke odeia doces, até eu sei disso. u.u) (Ueno54: Ele é chegado num pepino, quer dizer, tomate. hiihihhi) (Tomoyo cuspiu o coração de tanto rir.)**

-"Mas eu ainda estou bravo com você."

A médica-nin levantou a cabeça de seu peito rapidamente, um pouco temerosa das palavras do Uchiha**. (Tomoyo: Que frouxa! Odeio ela, mãe!)** Encontrou-se com um cenho franzido e uma expressão de reprovação. **(Ueno54: O cenho franzido se não me engano já é uma expressão de reprovação. WTF?)**

-"Se eu não te segurasse, você pretendia fingir que nada disso havia acontecido entre nós, não é?"–Sakura apenas o encarava incrédula; como ele conseguia ler seus pensamentos tão facilmente**? (Tomoyo: Como ler pensamentos? O.o Ela mesma não disse o que ia fazer, ora bolas!)** Então a expressão no rosto de Sasuke se suavizou.- "Mas saiba que eu iria te caçar onde estivesse e a traria nem que fosse arrastada de volta para a minha cama. Entenda que Uchihas escolhem apenas uma mulher para a vida inteira, e uma vez que eu deixei minha essência em você**..."(Sango vomitou seu fígado agora!) (Ueno54: Sémem agora é essência, vomitei junto com a Sango, vômito duplo akie) (Tomoyo ficou sem órgãos para vomitar e finalmente encontrou a paz no cemitério dos rippers, amém.)**–À menção disto, a kunoichi rosada corou bruscamente.- "...terá que passar o resto da vida ao meu lado**." (Ueno54: Pelo menos até o divórcio, você por acaso sabe das taxas altíssimas de divórcios hoje em dia? u.u )**

Sakura abriu um largo e lindo sorriso. Aquilo não era um "Eu te amo", não era uma declaração de amor de modo convencional, mas sabia perfeitamente o que significava. Sua declaração de propriedade **(Sango: Agora o Sasuke assinou o contrato de compras e vendas ela deu ele recebeu!),(Ueno54: Sasuke mudou de profissão agora é corretor de imóveis.) (Tomoyo: E viva o machismo! \0/)** o modo como seus olhos diziam tudo o que sua boca não expressava em palavras, o modo como a tocava, como se ela fosse uma jóia rara e delicada, **(Ueno54: Jóias normalmente são bem resistentes. ) (Tomoyo: Aiiin que nojinho!)** o jeito suave como a beijava, tentando passar todos os seus sentimentos com aquela carícia... Tudo isso valiam mais do que aquelas três palavras. **(Ueno54: Não, não valem, as vezes palavras precisam ser ditas ok? kkkk)**

E estava mais do que satisfeita com isso.

**Owari. (Tomoyo: Até que em fim!)(Ueno54: Eu já tava quase dormindo) (Sango: Pensei realmente que isso nunca iria acabar!)**

**Mini Dicionário: (Tomoyo: Autora se fazendo de muito culta, não vou ler essa merda.) (Ueno54: eu tenho um mini dicionario aurelio aki em casa, serve? o.o)(Tomoyo: Acho que não, o Aurélio não falava otakês.)**

Kami/Kami-sama: Deus. ("Kami" é Deus. "Sama" é o pronome de tratamento utilizado para autoridades.)

Sakê: Bebida alcoólica tradicional do Japão.

Ramengan: Mistura de "Rasengan" (o golpe do Naruto) com "Ramen" (sua comida preferida). É bobo, mas lembrem-se que o Naruto, assim como o Sasuke-kun, estava totalmente embriagado, e o Naruto seria (pelo menos nesta fic) do tipo "bêbado que não fala coisa-com-coisa".

Sensei: Professor, mestre, doutor, e variáveis.

Ja na: "Até logo", "Tchau", e variáveis.

**Backstage (Tomoyo: Autora querendo ser um animê, não vou ler essa merda².)**

Mye-chan: "Mitsune-chan, minha companheira do crime, feliz aniversário (atrasado)! Bem, era para eu ter postado no dia 7, seu aniversário, mas o imprevisível aconteceu e fiquei sem computador por quase uma semana e sem acesso a minha fic... T-T Mas apesar do meu atraso, espero que goste da surpresa! Fiz de coração!" \o/

Sasuke: "Ah, então era por isso que você não me incomodou essa semana que passou... Você estava ocupada demais ficando histérica por causa do computador..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Sim... Foram dias cheios de tortura sem o meu amor, sem internet, sem fics, sem nada para ler... T-T Sem contar o medo de ter perdido a fic toda... E várias outras coisas também... ú.u Mas, graças a Kami eu recuperei meu querido e a fic não sofreu maiores danos!" D

Sasuke: "Ah, que pena... Estava curtindo as minhas férias..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Ah, claro... Do jeito que você é deve ter aproveitado para 'reconstruir seu clã', ou pelo menos ir treinando, não é mesmo? ¬¬ Aliás, cadê a Saku-chan? Estou com saudades dela..." i.i

Sasuke: "Ela está ocupada." u.u

Voz bem ao longe: "Mye-chan, socorro!"

Mye-chan: "Hum? Essa voz me parece extremamente familiar…" o.ô

Sasuke: "Tch. Deve ser impressão sua." ù.u

Voz novamente: "Socorro, Mye-chan!"

Mye-chan: "Ei, eu tenho certeza que conheço essa voz! ò.o É a voz da Saku-chan! E vem da direção da sua casa, Sasuke-kun!" ò.ó

Sasuke: "É-é claro que não, sua doida. Por que eu iria amarrar a Sakura na minha cama e prendê-la dentro da minha casa?" –Suando frio.

Mye-chan: "Hum... deixe-me ver… Será que é porque você está com medo de perde-la para o Gaara ou para o Itachi, já que o número de fãs desses casais cresceram bastante ultimamente?" XD

Sasuke: "Humph! Uchihas não sentem medo." #ù.u#

Mye-chan: "Sei... Então traga-a até aqui neste momento, pois todos estamos sentindo saudades dela!" XD

O Uchiha pragueja silenciosamente e imediatamente some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Duas horas depois...

Mye se encontrava dormindo, quase caindo da cadeira, quando ouve um sonoro "Poof!", que a faz se assustar e desta vez realmente cair da cadeira.

Sasuke observada-a com uma expressão entediada.

Sasuke: "Você é patética." u.u

Mye-chan: "Você!" –Aponta um dedo acusador na cara do moreno.- "Você me assustou!" ò.Ó

Sasuke: "Hn." –Sorriso arrogante.

Mye-chan: "Ora, seu..." ò.ó –Só então ela repara no corpo aconchegado nos braços do moreno.- "Saku-chan!" D

Sakura: "Oi, Mye-chan... Quanto tempo..." –Parecia exausta.

Mye-chan: "Sim, estávamos com saudades de você! Mas esse Uchiha fica te monopolizando!" –Olha torto para o mesmo.- "Aliás, por que você demorou tanto para voltar, hein? Sua casa não fica nem a 10 minutos daqui..." ¬¬ -Observa o rosto rubro da Haruno e a expressão satisfeita no rosto do Uchiha.- "Pensando bem, não precisa me contar. Eu já imagino." ú.u

Volta-se novamente para a Haruno com um sorriso.

Mye-chan: "Mas então, Saku-chan, por que você estava pedindo a minha ajuda?"

Sakura então lembra-se do motivo e seus grandes olhos verdes se enchem de lágrimas.

Sakura: "Mye-chan, o Sasuke-kun foi muito mau comigo!" T-T

Mye-chan murmurando: "Comigo ele é sempre..." ú.u

Sakura parece não ter ouvido e continua seu relato: "Ele me prendeu dentro de casa sem nenhuma coca-cola na geladeira! E não me deixou sair para comprar mais!" x.x

Mye-chan chocada: "O quê? O.o Mas isso não é humano! Como você pôde deixar a Saku-chan sem coca! Ela poderia ter morrido!" ò.o

Sasuke irritado: "A culpa é sua e daquela louca da Mitsune que viciaram a minha namorada nesse líquido venenoso! ù.ú Agora ela não fica um dia sem 'a preciosa coca'!"

Mye-chan: "Tsc, tsc... Sasuke-kun, você diz isso porque não conhece as maravilhas da coca-cola... XD Ela faz a mágica acontecer: o dia fica mais lindo, as pessoas mais solidárias, a inspiração mais freqüente..."

Sasuke: "Okay, okay, já entendi… ú.u Eu compro mais coca pra vocês duas..."

Mye-chan e Sakura: "Yeah!" \o/ \o/

Mye-chan: "Tudo bem, mas agora você precisa entregar o presente da Mitsune-chan, lembra-se? O engradado de 2 litros de coca!" XD

Sasuke suspira: "Tá bom, já estou indo..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Enquanto você vai lá, eu e a Saku-chan vamos colocar as fofocas em dia!" XD

Sakura: "Isso, isso! Então pode demorar o quanto quiser, Sasuke-kun!" n.n

Sasuke resmungando: "Era por isso que eu não queria que as duas se encontrassem, ela está sendo uma má influência para a Sakura..." ù.u

Mye-chan: "Sasuke-kun, pára de resmungar e anda logo! Gente, vou encerrar por aqui! Mas fiquem sintonizados, logo após virá o Omakê com uma cena cortada do especial! Kissus para todos! E bye-bye!"

Transmissão encerrada.

**Omakê (Tomoyo: Porra, essa garota não sabe quando parar? PQP! E não vou ler essa merda também! Ò.Ó) (Sango: Extras que ninguém lê!)**

-"Quer dizer então que o Teme e a Sakura-chan estão finalmente juntos? E tudo isso por causa daquela noite que saímos nós quatro para beber?"

-"É o que ouvi dizer." -Respondeu a segunda voz em tom entediado, sem desviar o olhar de um certo livrinho.

-"Até que enfim! Já não agüentava mais aquela tensão sexual toda! Sem contar que agora não precisarei mais cuidar de um Teme bêbado que não pára de falar de como sua Sakura é bela, de como ele não a merece, e blá-blá-blá..." -Resmungou o loiro.

-"...E assim terá mais tempo para a sua 'Hinata-chan', não é mesmo?"

-"Sim, e assim terei... Espera! Quem te disse isso? Você anda me espionando, Kakashi?" –Acusava freneticamente olhando para os lados, temeroso de que algum Hyuuga, principalmente um certo gênio do clã, estivesse ouvindo a conversa. Afinal, os dois namoravam as escondidas, e ninguém (ao menos era o que ele achava) sabia disso. O motivo? Os Hyuugas eram conhecidos por serem superprotetores com as mulheres do clã. Principalmente se essa mulher é a herdeira da casa principal.

-"Naruto, Naruto... Você tem muito ainda o que aprender." –Fechou o livro e sorriu, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-"Ei, espera! Como assim? Não me deixe falando sozinho, ero-sensei!" –Gritava a plenos pulmões, sem perceber uma áurea sombria atrás de si.

-"Uzumaki..."

O portador da Kyuubi logo reconheceu aquela voz e virou-se vagarosamente, sentindo os pêlos de seu braço eriçarem.

-"N-Neji! Que bom vê-lo por aqui!" –Sorria forçadamente, tentando esconder o temor.

-"Uzumaki... Pode me explicar o que ISTO estava fazendo no quarto da Hinata-sama?" –Revela uma cueca toda com estampas de potes de ramem.

-"N-Neji... E-eu posso explicar, não é nada disso o que você está pensando..."

-"Ah, é? E o que exatamente eu estou pensando?"

-"Err... bem..." –Recuava enquanto o prodígio se acercava mais.- "Ah! Eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso! Fui!"

E saiu correndo a toda velocidade...

-"Uzumaki, volte aqui! Você não vai escapar, pode ter certeza disso!"

...Com um furioso Neji atrás de si.

.:oOo:.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Hyuuga...

-"Ué? Onde está a roupa que o Naruto-kun me deu para costurar?"

**Owari! XD (Tomoyo: De verdade agora, certo? *esperançosa*)**


End file.
